bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Narunosuke
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FF0000 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Tōjū. Appearance Narunosuke is a light-skinned, gaunt young man with shaggy indigo hair, which falls down over his face in several long bangs and is cut very short on the back of his head. He wears an ornate, gold-white pauldron on his left shoulder that covers the left side of his neck and his left pectoral as well. He has a black, snake-like bracelet on his left forearm, and wears a red sash wrapped around his waist and an exomis tied to his left shoulder. He has brown eyes.Bleach anime; Episode 262 As a full-fledged Tōjū, Narunosuke gains several long black tentacles on his back, and his eyes eventually begin to glow with blue light. Personality Narunosuke is a polite and shy young man. He frequently refers to Haineko as "Miss Haineko", and is grateful and accepting of her care despite knowing they are enemies. Prior to becoming a Tōjū, he belonged to a cowardly Shinigami, and admits he is also a coward because of how he ran away from the Tōjū whom he had allied with at the first sign of danger. He is very serious about his nature as a Tōjū, and initially cannot understand why a Zanpakutō spirit would help him. Over time, he grows close to Haineko, so much so that their friendship is what allows him to temporarily regain his senses after losing control. As a Tōjū, Narunosuke is very aggressive and cannot distinguish between his enemies and allies, mercilessly attacking both Haineko and Rangiku Matsumoto after transforming. Plot Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After leaving his master, Narunosuke joins up with a band of other Tōjū in order to survive, but flees when several Shinigami find and attack the group. However, he is unable to get very far due to his injuries, and collapses in a field of spider lilies, where Haineko discovers him. However, despite her orders to kill any Tōjū she finds, Haineko finds herself falling for Narunosuke and spares his life, later taking him to a cabin so she can treat his injuries. While initially confused as to why Haineko is helping him, Narunosuke opens up to her and explains how he is not a full-fledged Tōjū, but simply a Zanpakutō spirit who has lost his master. After learning of Narunosuke's situation, Haineko decides to ask the Shinigami to treat him like a Zanpakutō spirit instead of like a Tōjū. Later, as they eat together, Narunosuke asks Haineko, who had failed to convince Rangiku Matsumoto of there being sane Tōjū, if she had any luck, forcing Haineko to lie to him about Rangiku's bosses being very busy. Believing this, Narunosuke thanks Haineko for her help and states she is special. However, as his condition begins to worsen, Narunosuke begins experiencing headaches more often, and at one point involuntarily enters a meditative state where his snake bracelet comes to life and winds into the air. Eventually, Narunosuke confronts Haineko over her promise to help him, forcing Haineko to tell him the truth about his condition. After learning this, Narunosuke decides to leave, but experiences a severely painful headache and physically harms Haineko when she attempts to help him, though he reveals this was not intentional and decides to stay in the cabin until he no longer has the headaches. That night, Narunosuke experiences another headache and screams in pain as Haineko tries to help him. When Narunosuke demands Haineko tell him what is happening, Rangiku appears and explains it to him. Afterwards, Narunosuke transforms into a Tōjū. As his Reiatsu destroys the cabin, Narunosuke screams in pain as Haineko defends him from Rangiku by fighting her. However, Narunosuke attacks Rangiku with one of the tentacles on his back and tries to attack Haineko as well, only for Rangiku to defend her. When Narunosuke attacks Rangiku again, Haineko realizes what she must do and surrounds herself and Narunosuke with the ash from her Shikai. Haineko tells Narunosuke she knows he will not hurt her, causing Narunosuke to regain his senses and thank Haineko as the ash envelops them. When the ash dissipates, Narunosuke has returned to his sword form, which glows blue before shattering as Haineko cries. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a Tōjū, Narunosuke possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku. Though he admits he is a weak Zanpakutō spirit, after becoming a full-fledged Tōjū, Narunosuke is powerful enough to easily overwhelm a lieutenant-level Shinigami like Rangiku Matsumoto. His Reiatsu is blue, and is powerful enough to destroy a small building upon exertion in Narunosuke's Tōjū form. Tentacles: Narunosuke can use the tentacles on his back to attack his opponents. They are powerful enough to send a lieutenant-level combatant flying away with a single hit. Quotes *(To Haineko) "My master was a cowardly Shinigami, and now I've found out I'm just like him, so to survive I needed to protect myself. I was scared, and knew I was weak. I thought if I aligned myself with the other Tōjū, I'd be protected." *(To Haineko) "A Tōjū is a Tōjū. I must accept my situation and not expect any help." References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōjū Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Deceased